Payback
by digssoil
Summary: Brennan and Parker play a prank on Booth....want to know what happened?
1. Chapter 1

Hey), just wrote this for fun, by the way I do not have good grammar, that´s because I speak Spanish...but I love BONES!!

Maybe I will continue this story later on.

I do not own BONES, nor any of the character (sadly) haha thanks

The doors made their usual noise as they opened, she didn't had to turn around to know it was him coming by.

"Hey Bones, know anything about the victim?" Booth asked to the back of his partner.

Without turning around, she answered, "It was male, mid age man, the only reasonable explanation to his death, was trauma to the head, and Zack located signs Hypothelioma, which made have caused a simple bump to kill him, but nothing yet confirmed"

She started to turn around, and by the time she was completely facing him, Booth started laughing as hard as he could

"Bones!, hahaha you got punked!!" Booth said being barely able to speak because of the laughter.

"I don't know what that means", Brennan responded with much tranquility which made his partner crack even more.

"Your face, haha, someone played it good on you, haha, have you seen your eyes"

"What about my eyes?", Brennan asked, frowning her eyebrows in a unique way.

"Well other than the fact they are beautiful- um- they are covered in ink all around" , after saying this he tried to cover it up with one of his charm smiles, even though he knew they had no spell over Brennan.

Brennan ignored the complement and the charm smile she had just received, and glanced down to the metal table, when she saw herself she started laughing as well.

"hahaha, who did this?!" Brennan laughed still looking at her own funny reflection "You did this!, right?!", By this time she was looking at him over her shoulder.

He couldn't believe what he saw, even though she was completely cover in ink, she still looked beautiful, he could keep looking at her for eternity if he was allowed to. Then he realized he was asked something and that she was waiting for an answer.

"What!?- Noo, me?! no way, although I have to admit putting ink on your microscope was a brilliant idea, hahahaha" Booth said trying to put aside the feelings he had for this ink covered anthropologist.

She started to get close to him, when she got close enough , she reached her mouth to his ear and whisper _" You know Booth, I'm a very good detective as well, so if you did this, I will find out" _she turned around and headed to her office, swinging her hips just a little more than she usually did.

Booth just stood there, opened mouthed, How did she do that to him?, _She surprises him more each day_, he thought.

He headed through the exit doors, still with his cocky smile running through his face.

Back in her office Brennan cleaned herself up, and with a smile through her lips, she thought about what Booth should deserve by playing a trick on her.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had begun sooner for Brennan ,as usual . It was 6:47 am, and the Dr. was already in her office working through some paperwork.

"Yahhhhhhhh" A loud, but familiar yawn made Tempe look at the door.

"Good morning Ange" greeted Brennan making a little laugh at the sight of her best friend's sleepy face and returning her eyes to the set of papers in the desk.

"Sweetie, it to soon in the day to work, believe me some of those bodies waited hundreds of years to be found, they can wait a little longer, at least as I regain my all five senses" Angela said as she approached to sit in the chair on front of Brennan´s desk, as she sat down she led her arms swing loosely on the edges of the chair, and sunk way into it, trying to make even more obvious that she was half asleep.

"I need your help on something" Brennan asked only looking at her for a second and returning again to her sack of papers.

"A facial reconstruction on a victim?" Angela asked, knowing Brennan almost never asked for help other than in work.

"Actually, yes, but that's not what I wanted to ask you for" This time as she did her reply, she sat relaxed on her vinyl chair letting her hands sit on her lap, with a mischievous face she continued " I want to play a prank on Booth, but I need your help, got any ideas?"

Brennan said it so fast, that the sleepy version of Angela barely got the chance to ask for an explanation, "What? Did I just hear you say you want to play a prank? And on the sexiest FBI agent in the world?" Angela asked, now imitating Brennan sitting position and paying close attention to the respond that was yet to come.

"Well I guess so, but don't let him hear you say that you think he is the sexiest FBI agent, that would blast his ego even more" Brennan

"So, sweetie, you know I need every detail on how this started" Angela

Brennan explain everything quickly, of course she let the whispering and the hip swinging out, as always, Brennan only wanted to tell the facts. And that was that Booth had played a prank on her and she wanted payback.

It was now 10:32 am, all the lab members where working thorough limbo cases.

And the talk with Angela had seemed useless; the only advice Tempe had gotten was about how to conquer Agent .Booth.

As she was about to look through the microscope to see the bone, she remember yesterdays incident and did a quick inspection of the microscope, making sure she was not about to fall again for one of his little tricks.

Again she recognized the sound of the lab doors and knew it was him.

"Booth what do you want?" She asked looking at him before taking her gloves off.

"Gee! Bones!, not even a good morning" He responded, putting his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Sorry, good morning, so what do you want?" She asked again not knowing that respond made her look even ruder.

"Well I just passed to give you some papers from court, and to tell you I will not be able to go to lunch, I have Parker this afternoon", Booth said handing her the papers.

"Mhhhhhhmmm" She nodded not looking directly at him, instead at the papers he had just giving her.

"Unless you want to have lunch with Parker and I?!!" Booth asked nervously, knowing that she would probably say no. But the answer he got surprised him.

"Yes, that would be great", Brennan

"Really, are you sure?" Booth

" Are you trying to convince me otherwise?" Tempe responded looking annoyed.

"No , nooo, that is great Bones, really great" Booth

He started to walk towards the exit door, before leaving he shouted "Pick you up at 12:30 "

"Make that 1:30, I need to go buy some stuff", she said not returning the goodbye handshake she got from his partner.

As Brennan strolled through the toy store's parking lot, she remember stuff form her childhood

Russ always playing pranks on everyone on school and at home, that was one of the very little things that made her laugh during her early teens. Russ teasing their dad all the time. One time he even played the same trick Booth had played on her, Russ tainted ink all over his father's binoculars, and just as his father took them off his eyes, he was completely covered in ink.

Those memories put a smile on Tempe's face as she entered through the store.

_-Is this really a good idea-_ she thought to herself

Booth had picked her up exactly at the time she had set to.

Now the three of them (Brennan, Booth, Parker) where entering the _Peter's Pizza Castle._ They looked liked the perfect family, the only difference was that the "mom" character was played by a brilliant forensic anthropologist who fights crime and works part time as a best selling author, the "Dad" part was almost normal, well the difference was that this one was a hot, charismatic FBI agent that works with the Jeffersonian who used to be a sniper, and of course the "kid" part was played perfect, Parker jumping up and down with a huge smile on his face as he saw _Peter the Pizza Man_ pass by.

They sat down on one of the tables; they where having a great time, Booth was surprise as Brennan paid close attention to what Parker said. He knew she was not good with adults but actually very good with kids; she didn't put science in any of their small talk, which made Booth smile.

"Daddy why are you smiling at Dr. Bones?" Parker asked as he laid his pizza slice on his plate, the cheese still forming strings all around his mouth and hands.

"Parker, don't call Dr. Brennan like that" Booth

"Its okay Booth, I like it when he calls me that" Brennan said, looking slightly at Parker who had a big smile on his face as he heard Dr. Bones say that.

Booth smiled as well, then he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

As he came back, he saw Bones and Parker whispering and laughing, as he got closer he notice that the whispering had ended, and they where holding the laughter.

"What is so funny?!" Booth

"Oh nothing Booth, just small talk" Brennan

As Booth sat down a loud noise was spread all over the place "PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"

After this noise Brennan and Parker just started laughing but this time twice as high, they just opened their eyes to see Booth's face , and started to laugh all over again, Booth was speechless, and his face had turned bright red. He reached down to where he was sitting and took of under his seat a _whoopee cushion_.

"Who is happy now Booth!" Brennan said looking over at Parker and giving him a high five.

"First of all is, who is laughing now!, not, who is happy!" , he said with a straight face, but as he saw the high five he started to laugh

"I can believe I got punked by you two!" Booth

"Oh, Booth stop your alpha male tendencies" Brennan replied as reaching for her drink

"It was all Dr. Bones idea!" Parker said as if he was having the best laugh of his five year old life "you know, she is really smart!"

"Yeah, she is" Booth said looking at Brennan, who was looking over at Parker with a huge smile and a certain twinkle in her eyes.

Out of all the complements she had gotten, this was probably the one that meant the most to her.

After feeling the eyes of Booth she look at him -still with the twinkle and smile on her face- " what?"

"Nothing, you look so beautiful when you laugh"

"Daddy and Dr .Bones sitting on a tree…"

The sudden voice of Parker and his song had woken Booth and his partner back to reality, and again the laughter took upon them.

They left the _Peter's Pizza Castle_, Booth dropped Brennan at the lab, and as she was saying good bye Parker hug her so hard it even took her off balance.

"Dr. Bones, I really hope we can you for pizza again" Parker said, and made a gesture indicating Brennan to drop her head so that he could whisper something to her _"I think daddy really really likes you" _

"_I think that too__"_ Brennan whisper back before hugging him again and heading toward the entrance of the Jeffersonian.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thanks for the reviews , they are really helpful)

They were sitting at the dinner one across each other, discussing the case of a murder cheerleader found in a storage room.

"I still can't believe her friend murdered her, I mean it was a friend!"

"You know bones, friend is just a concept it doesn't mean he really cared for her" Booth said putting down his cup and reaching for the fork to take a bite of his pie.

"Yeah well, I can't actually give an opinion on that, my only real friend is Angela" she said as if searching for any other place to look than his eyes.

"Hey hey Bones"-Booth reached for her hand and made her look directly into his eyes-"I'm your friend too, and a one that cares for you"

After those words, silence took upon them, although the dinner was full of noise, plates braking, people talking, and cars getting into parking spots, their heartbeats was the only sound they could hear.

"Hmmmm, Seleey, Dr. Brennan?"

Both quickly turn back into reality, stopping to look at each other and focusing their attention to Cam who stood in front of the table looking quite annoyed.

"Hi Cam" Brennan

"Don't call me Seeley" Booth said to Cam , offering one of his charm smiles, who by the way didn't did nothing to loosen up Cam's mood.

"I'm not in the mood Seeley" with that last statement she threw some yellow folders unto the table, and headed towards the exit of the dinner.

"Why is she mad?" Brennan asked putting back in order the folders, and frowning her forehead.

"She has been pissed for a long time now" Booth.

"But why? I mean, the two of you finished your biological releasing sessions good right? ." Brennan said as she reached for her bag and stoop up.

"What!, Bones don't call it like that!" Booth said as he hurried to Brennan who was already exiting the place.

"Well you didn't had a formal relationship"

"You know Bones lets keep personal matters out of our conversations" Booth said before entering the SUV and headed to the Jeffersonian.

When they arrived to the Jeffersonian they notice nobody was at sight, they looked at each other, as if they had missed a memo. They heard laughter coming from one of the offices, as they got closer they notice it was coming out of Angela's office, when they entered they saw a little boy sitting in the lap of his mother and the whole staff around them.

"Daddy!!!!!!" Parker got up and hurried to hug him.

Booth picked him up and returned the hug. He put Parker down who ran and hugged Brennan.

She kneeled allowing him to kiss her on the cheek. Booth gave a _I need an explanation look_ to Rebecca.

"_You can use my office"_ Brennan whisper to Booth who didn't say anything but gave her a smile as a thank you.

Brennan later found out why all the staff was there, Parker had been telling the prank story, and nobody could believe that Booth had been punked by Brennan.

"Whoooa, the G-man got it bad" Hodgins said as he gave Parker a high five.

Brennan and Angela just looked at each other and laughed at the scene in front of them.

Booth held a hand letting Rebecca enter Brennan´s office, and then after they were both inside he shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Booth said as he got closer to Rebecca

"What?, now you are going to tell me where I should and shouldn't go" Rebecca

"You know what I mean!"

"I came here to tell you that I don't want Dr. Whatever around Parker!!"

"Wait who?"- Booth got closer and started to get angry as he realized of whom she referred to- "Temperance!"

"Seeley you can have your little friendship or whatever you call it, but don't let her get close to my kid!!" Rebecca said while returning the awful glare she was getting from Booth.

"Hey watch it , you don't know what you are talking about"-He made eye contact and continued-" Temperance and I are only friends, get it, and even if we had something going on, she is an amazing woman and is a great influence on Parker".

"Are you kidding me, she deals with dead, and said in an interview she didn't liked kids, and just for the record she killed a man" Rebecca

"First of all, she deals with dead to give them a face , to give them back their identity-he held his fingers as he talked- "Second, in the interview she said she didn't want any, and third she killed a man to save my life!!" as he said the last point, he stopped looking at Rebecca and left the office.

"Parker come here, where going home" Booth said to Parker as he grabbed his little hand.

"Wait!, can Dr.Bones come?" as Parker asked the question all the staff looked at each other, as they saw the appreciation the kid had towards Brennan.

"If she wants to" Booth said looking at Brennan, he gave her a charm smile as he thought about the time she had shot the guy who was about to kill him- _She killed him to save me, I wouldn't be here with my son right now if it wasn't for her_-

"Parker I need to work right now" Brennan said as she kneeled to Parker's height "But maybe if your dad agrees I could stop by in a couple of hours"

That statement lighted up Parker's face and he nodded

"Daddy can she?" He asked that with a big smile and a face to which nobody could say no to.

"Of course"

With that he headed towards the door.

Writing the following chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Again thanks for all the reviews, this is my first time writing so Im sorry if Im not that good, but Im trying to get better..

enjoy )

Hours had passed since Rebecca had stopped by, and Brennan was still examining the remains.

"Zack I need a full X-rays on the victim"-she took off her globes-"And tell Angela to give us a face using the tissue markers I established" she sighed as she left the platform.

Zack nodded and did as Dr. Brennan had asked. He always admired her, he use to think of how lucky Booth was by having her as a friend and partner.

Brennan hurried to her office, taking off the lab coat and placing it her chair, she picked up her bag when suddenly a voice scared her.

"Easy sweetie, you don't want to make too obvious that you are eager to go see your sexy partner" Angela said as she stood up of the couch with a tricky smile across her face, she had the notebook of the Angeletor in her hands.

Brennan sighed, "Ange you scared me, and I'm going to discuss work" she reached to the shelf in which she kept all her books, grabbed one looked if it was the one she hoped and place it in her bag.

"Oh yeah, and what work exactly are you going to discuss with Booth and his five year old son" Angela

Brennan ignored the question and headed through out the door, "Good bye Ange" she said as she was half way through the hall.

Angela left Brennan´s office, _she can deny all she wants, but Booth is becoming her family and I couldn't be happier._

She stood in front of Booth's apartment; she knocked and waited for an answer.

After seconds had passed, she knocked again.

"I'm coming!" A voice said from the other side of the door. Brennan heard steps getting closer then.

"Hey Bones, so glad you made it" Booth said reaching for a hug, which Brennan ignored, but paid close attention to the smell that filled Booth´s apartment.

"Are you cooking Booth?" Brennan said as she entered the room. And looked over at Booth who was taking off her coat and hanging in the closet. She had been to his apartment before, but this time something felt different, maybe it was the delicious smell, or the fact that she was formally invited.

"Yep, and your favorite, Thai food" Booth, with a huge smile across his face.

"Why were you so sure Ill come?" Brennan laid her bag on the couch.

"Well you made a commitment to my son, and I know you always keep a promise"

Again they were caught in one of those awkward moments, in which they kept looking into each others eyes, seeing right through. Then the moment was interrupted by a little giggle, they looked over to see from whom it was coming from, Parker stood, looking through the door with a huge smile.

"Hi Parker"

"Hi Dr. Bones"-he ran to hug her, she returned the hug-"Daddy said you'll liked ummm"-He looked over to Booth and whisper-"_What was the name?"_

"Thai Food" Booth

"Yeah that, so me and daddy made it for dinner"

Brennan looked down at Parker and back to Booth "I'm sure it will be great"

And it was, they had a great time all through out dinner, they laughed, told jokes, Parker made his daddy impersonate _Scobby doo,_ and Brennan couldn't stop laughing even though she didn't had any idea who _Scooby doo _was, but she taught it was fascinating to represent a strong animal such as the dog as a scared animal They reached dessert, and Parker was telling the story in which he went to the zoo.

"Dr. Bones you should have been there"-He made movements with his hand and hopped up and down from his seat, his plate was quite full since he hadn't ate much because he was busy telling stories-"There were a lot of animals, right Daddy?"

"Yep, you know Bones, Parker wants to be a vet" Booth, he whisper over to Brennan _"squint"_ Brennan laughed and made a victory expression.

"Oh really, well in that case POKAR!" Brennan said as she stood up from the table and headed towards the coach to get her bag.

"Umm Dr. Bones, don't you mean Bingo?" Parker said while frowning his eyebrows

Brennan turned around just to see Booth and Parker whispering and laughing, they were making fun of her_, as father as son _she thought to herself.

"You know Bones, you must be really lost to be corrected by a five year old" Booth said still laughing

Brennan gave him a _you will pay later look_, and took the book form her bag, "Here you go Parker, I think you will like it"

When Parker looked at the book his eyes went wide, and the smile he had turned into a bigger smile "Wow!, this is amaaaaziiinng!"-He opened the book , and started to get even more excited as he saw all the pictures of animals-"Thanks Dr. Bones" He stood up of his chair and gave her a bear hug.

"Look Daddy, it's full with pictures of the animals"-He showed his dad the book-"Can I go see it in the couch? Pleaseeeeee?" He held the book close to his chest.

"Yeah buddy" Booth, "Thanks Temperance",

Every time Booth said her first name it made her shiver. She had grown to like the way he called her Bones, it just made the Temperance moments more special.

They put their dishes aside.

"For what?" Brennan

"For all of this Bones, you make him very happy and me too" Booth said as he leaned closer to her.

"Don't mention it" She said as she stood up and insisted on helping him clean the kitchen, but what she really wanted was to clear the tension that was growing between them, the room was getting smaller by the minute.

They finished up cleaning, and Parker was all ready asleep on the couch, Booth took the book out of his hands and carried him into his own room, he tucked him in and closed the door.

Brennan was in the living room gathering her stuff, Booth walked her to the door.

"You know Bones, maybe if you like we could go to the zoo tomorrow?, I mean before work" Booth said as he touched the back of his head, _Why am I so nervous around her?, I have always been good with the ladies, but this one just drives me crazy_ he taught to himself.

"Umm yeah sure, Parker will be thrilled" Brennan responded, not showing any sign of nervousness, she was quite smooth even though she was socially handicap.

"No I mean, Rebecca is picking Parker tomorrow morning, I was thinking maybe just the two of us?" He waited for a respond of her, but didn't get any, so he tried again "You know to make anthropological stuff" He gave her a charm smile.

"Okay Booth, see you tomorrow"-She gave him a smile-"Pick me up at 9:00 am"

She stepped out, he watched her walk up until the stairs_, I sure will_, he taught.

In the next chapter Brennan and Booth go to the zoo to do some "anthropological stuff", do you believe them? I dont hahah


	5. Chapter 5

This story has turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be, and Im having a blast writing it. Thanks alot for all the reviews, they are really helpful. this story is in honor of the third season of bones, finally here!

It was 8:30 am, Booth looked himself in the mirror, his hair was perfectly combed, he had just finished shaving and applying clone. He wore blue jeans, with his favorite _smoking cop_ t shirt '_Okay, Booth no screwing up today_' he thought to himself.

Rebecca had stopped an hour earlier to pick up Parker, she wasn't happy to know Booth would continue seeing the mind controlling freak, as Cam used to call Brennan. But Booth couldn't care less, he cared for Brennan and he knew that there was no one in this world that he rather have his son spend time with than with her.

He did a last check of his wallet, _'Money for the zoo, photo of Parker, drivers license, lab access, photo of Brennan_'-he smiled as he saw this last item, she didn't knew he had a picture of her, he took it from her profile during the investigation of the grave digger, kept it ever since.

He left the apartment and got to the SUV. While driving to Brennan´s apartment, he felt a tight knot in his stomach, _'C'mon Seeley, its just Bones, she knows you more than anyone, besides is not a date it's an anthropological_- he tighten the grip of the stirring wheel- _who am I kidding!'_

He turned left and parked just upfront the building. Brennan was still getting ready, even though she is not a big dressy upper, she was more nervous today, _'Brennan just be yourself, its Booth, he knows you'_ she though as she looked at herself in the mirror of her closet. She finally decided to put on some skinny cut jeans, a white blouse, and some heels she used to wear while on location, so they were comftable enough for the zoo.

As she heard him at the door, she quickly hurried to open it. As she did, she was surprise at not seeing the usual Booth, you know the one that is leaning on the door frame, with a confident smile across his face, and almost always with a delivery of Thai food. This Booth was completely different, he held his two hands together, he didn't smile, and he just kept looking at her up and down, without saying anything.

"Ummm Booth, do I have something wrong?"

He finally broke his stare "Wait what?-He returned to being the sexy, relaxed Booth-"Bones you look hot" He flashed her a charm smile.

"But I'm not even sweating!" She quickly replied, not getting the meaning of the complement she had just been told.

He decided not to explain to her the meaning of hot, but instead laughed at her ignorance. "Don't worry about it Bones, you look great"

Brennan smiled, Booth didn't notice, but he knew she must have liked the complement because she straighten up, she did that every time someone made her feel good, it was like her way of saying thanks.

They drove in the car for about 35 minutes, making small talk, which obviously made them bicker. They finally arrived. They entered the zoo, and started to look at all the animals, Booth thought this was going to be his dream date, bur it was turning into a nightmare, a biology class nightmare.

"You see Booth, caimans, crocodiles, alligators, and gavials are all part of the order crocodrilia-she said to him as they were standing in front of the alligator cage-crocodilians are very protective of their young, the females"-she was interrupted by Booth-"I know Bones, another of your lessons, I've heard most of them" he said sounding very annoyed.

They walked until a bridge, which had a beautiful pond underneath, the handles supporting the people from falling to the side where very weak, and where almost breaking.

Brennan made a sudden stop at the middle of the bridge, Booth stopped beside her

"Sorry Booth, I know you are not having a good time" Brennan

"What Bones? I'm having a great time" He said sarcastically

"No, you are not, I can see I bore you with my lectures, its just that this is new for me you know- she paused and looked down to the pond- a date"

He smiled as she consider this outing a date, just the fact that she was trying made him fill warm and fuzzy inside "Bones your doing great, you just need to loosen up a little, take some chances"

Brennan look at him with a mischievous smile across her lips, she leaned closer to Booth, their faces where now inches apart, '_she's going to kiss me, this is better than great'_ he thought.

But his thought where soon gone, when Brennan pushed him off the bridge. "SPLASHH!!" The sound of a very wet Booth on the pond and the laughter of a very dry Brennan.

"Is this loosen enough for you?" She asked innocently as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Booth stood up, the water reaching just above his knees and dripping from his once combed hair.

"Whoo, Whoo, so the Dr. is playing with me, that's okay I forgive you, now come help me get out of the pond"

Brennan was fooled by his speech, so she offer him a hand, which he took and pulled into the water with him, now they were both soaked.

They laughed for a moment, Brennan kept slapping Booth in the arm and Booth kept splashing water all around her. They stood up again.

"Booth why is everyone staring at me?"

"Booth?"

Booth was to busy staring at what everyone was starring at; Brennan´s white blouse was almost translucent, showing her black lace bra beneath the blouse.

"Bones cover up!" His jealousy alpha male ways had returned to him, he didn't wanted any other man looking at Brennan but him!, he took his t shirt of, and covered Brennan with it.

Brennan was amazed at seeing Booth's body but not knowing why he was showing it

"Booth what are you doing?!" her eyes focused on Booth's muscles.

"Bones what happens when a white blouse gets wet?"

"Booth that doesn't make any sen-she finally realized it- shit!" she gripped the shirt tighter to her body, Booth started laughing of course he would have loved to see Brennan in the soaked white blouse, but seeing her blushed was the next best thing.

They were ready to leave, after all the humiliation they had just passed they realized it was enough. At the exit of the zoo a lady greeted them "Hi, does this happy couple want a picture for only 10 dollars, a nice souvenir for such a romantic evening"

"Oh we are not, I mean we are not a"-She didn't finish to answer when Booth handed 10 dollars to the lady. He posed next to Brennan.

"Here you go, hope you enjoy the visit to the zoo" Lady

Brennan and Booth looked at each other, then down at the picture. It was so funny, both had a silly smile on, and they were soaking wet, Brennan in Booth's shirt, and Booth shirtless! Nobody could deny it, they looked like a couple, and a sexy couple.

They got in the SUV.

"Booth this was not such a bad date, don't you think?" Brennan

Booth looked at her, his eyes focus on hers "Not at all, it was amazing Bones, think we can do it again?" He said smiling

And Brennan nodded with pink cheeks and goose bumps in her neck, now he was making her nervous, but she liked it.

They got to the lab, Brennan kept some fresh clothes in her office, so they didn't bother to make a stop in each apartment, besides Booth could wait a little bit until his shirt was fully dry.

They entered the lab laughing, remembering the amazing time they just had. They were just about to reach the platform, when they notice all eyes where on them, Angela stood amazed at her non favorite couple soaking wet and laughing, Hodgins was right beside her. Zack looked at them without understanding much about the scene. And a very angry Cam staring at them.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" Cam said before Angela could start questioning why Booth was shirtless and why was Brennan in his shirt.

"Easy Cam, we just got a little wet" Said Booth looking at Brennan and giggling some more.

"Well that's not the proper protocol for this institute, so Dr. Brennan please go change, and Booth no, you can't go with her." Cam turned around and left stopping her heels as she walked, she was obviously jealous.

"Gee, well Bones guess Ill talk to you later" Booth

"Sure Booth" Brennan headed toward her office, when Booth got a hold of her wrist.

"Hey Bones why don't you take my shirt off, and give me a little eye candy for today, I think I deserve it" Booth said in a sexy voice and putting his hands together as if he was begging.

"Stop it Booth!" Brennan said trying to look serious but couldn't contain her laughter. Brennan got into her office, and Booth left the lab.

Again all the lab staff was looking at them open mouthed.

make me happy.. hahaha please review


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first fan fiction. It has 6 chapter by now, if you like it please review . Thanks to all the people who do it hehe

He smiled as he finished drying himself of, the fact that he was pushed into a pond by a girl made him happy well of course only because that girl was Brennan. Booth finished getting himself back together, he put on new clothes, again more clone and checked his wallet 'Money, drivers license, photo of Parker , lab access card, and Brennan's picture in the zoo" Now he was ready to leave.

He drove at the beat of the song that was playing in the radio, crazy for this girl, apparently is was a perfect fit for Brennan, every lyric reminded him of her _'is this right? Maybe I'm just getting confuse, were friends and only friends'_ he thought.

He looked at his clock; it was 6:32 pm. As always all the squints were going to get together for dinner to celebrate the ending of a case, Booth usually didn't go with them, but this time he wanted to, he wanted to see his partner in her own environment, talking all squinitshi, being happy for bringing justice, or the way she kept thinking until she figured the meaning of a joke.

He parked in front of the dinner; he got out of the SUV and headed through the doors.

"Look who made it!" Angela almost shouted as she saw Booth come through the door.

"_Sweetie I bet he thinks he is going to see you all soaked again_" Angela whispered over to Brennan, so Cam who was sitting across of them couldn't hear, but she did.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said as he scooted over to Brennan, she signed as he pushed her closer to Angela.

Now they were sitting, Angela, Bones, Booth, across them sitting was,Hodgins, Cam and Zack.

"What are you doing here Booth?!" Brennan.

"What?!, cant I just come and see my favorite crew of squints" Booth said flashing her a charm smile and ignoring everyone else in the table.

"No you didn't, you came here to see Dr. Brennan" Zack replied in his straight, flawless voice, as if he was still in the lab examining bones.

Booth gave him a stare.

"I mean, because you are always saying she is your favorite forensics anthropologist" Zack lifted the menu up hiding from Booth.

"Yeah well that is true" Booth looked at Brennan, who didn't had any idea that he was starring at her, she may be the most brilliant woman on earth but when it comes to life she is kind of lost.

They all order their dishes, Angela ordered a clam soup, Hodgins an exotic dish, Zack order as always macaroni, Cam lost her appetite, Brennan a grilled cheese sandwiched and Booth ordered the pie of the day. Surprisingly he hadn't tried it before.

They joked and talked about the case until their plates were ready, Brennan offered half of her sandwiched to Cam, but she refused to take it.

Booth tried his pie, it wasn't like anything he had tried before, or at least that what his face said.

"Man, this is great!" Booth said as he cut another piece of his pie and got it into his mouth.

"You eat pie everyday, what is so great about it anyways?!" Brennan said not knowing that question had broken Booth's heart.

"Bones is pie!" Booth continued "Is great, you just say that because you have not tried this"

All the crew knew were this was going, except Brennan.

"Let's see, Bones try it" Booth said reaching his plate to her.

"No Booth, I don't want to, everyone has a certain lack of appetite for some foods, it not that we chose to is just in our genetics"

"Cmon Bones, for me?" He grabbed his forked and cut a piece of pie, he got it close to her mouth

"C'mon" He was being very persistent

She finally got tired and open her mouth, they pie was actually very good, or maybe it was the fact that Booth had fed it to her, either way it was great. The squints just looked at them, with the same faces as in the morning when they saw them soaked, Angela made funny faces as implying that they had something going on.

"Booth this is good" Brennan said as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin

"Good, this is great" He said smiling at her

"Okay, maybe it is great" Brennan smiled back

They forgot everyone was there, they regain sense of reality when they heard Cam getting out of the seat, she past through Zack and headed through the door.

She didn't like Booth being around Brennan, in fact she was the one who told Rebecca that Parker hanging out with Brennan wasn't a good idea. She was jealous, Booth was never like that with her while they were seeing each other, he wanted to keep what they had a secret. But with Brennan it was like he didn't care, even though if he tried to, it was obvious that he cared for her and thought of her all the time. That made her mad, really mad.

Booth and Brennan regain themselves, they notice everyone was starring at them, so they chose not to talk the rest of the evening. The whole crew said good-byes, Angela wanted to talk to Brennan so she invited herself to her apartment.

"Ange do you want anything to drink?" Brennan said from the kitchen

"Ange ?" Brennan asked again

"Oh yeah sorry sweetie, a beer would be good" Angela was too distracted by the photo sitting on Brennan's book shelf.

Brennan came to the living room, carrying the two beers, she handed one to Angela, and set the other on the table. Angela had the photo in her hands.

"Bren, this is one sexy photo" Angela said as she moved the photo up and down to focus better on the picture.

"Oh that, Booth photocopied the picture we got taken at the zoo, so we both could have it"

"You know he likes you, right?"

"What Booth?" Brennan tried to look surprise but she had heard this before, and also from Parker.

"Okay sweetie I know you want to ignore the topic, but I think he does good for you, look how happy you have been since you have stated going on this dinners with him" Angela took another sip of beer.

"That's got nothing to do with Booth; my life has been centered lately" Brennan, her beer was intact.

They were silent for some minutes, they both still looking at the picture. It was hard to look away, Booth's muscles were clearly visible in the photo.

The phone rang; Brennan stood up to answer it. She went into the hall, from keeping Angela from hearing, she returned about 6 minutes later.

"Angela I need your help" Brennan

"Yeah sure, what is it sweetie?" Angela turned to look at her.

"Booth wants me to go to this annual FBI agent recognition party, they give awards to outstanding agents, he has no one to go with so he thou-she was interrupted by Anglea"-

"So you need my help with what to wear!"-she stood up quickly-"You know what that means Bren?"

"No" Her answer was sincere

"We are going shopping tomorrow morning!" Angela lifted both hands and made a little dance all over the living room. Brennan laughed.

If you liked it , please review! haha


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took to much to upload, its just that I'm in exams, man I hate exams but what you gonna do about it, right? haha**

Brennan was in her office, writing the report for the last case they had worked on. A loud noise disturbed her from work.

"Sweetie, C'mon , you said you would be ready two hours ago" Angela was by the door stomping on of her foot to the ground as loud as she could.

"I'm going Ange, besides I don't need to go shopping, I can wear something Ill ready have" Brennan stood up from her desk and picked up some folders lying on the table in front of her couch.

Angela turned at Brennan's direction

"Oh no Bren, we are going shopping, you said so!" Angela was very persistent, and Brennan knew she wouldn't stop insisting until she agreed.

"Okay Ange, Ill meet you outside" She didn't looked up as she responded.

"Yeii" Angela hurried to the door, before exiting " Booth is going to love me for this and love you even more!" With that she left.

"I'm not doing this for Booth!" Brennan practically screamed this time she looked up, even though she knew Angela didn't hear her.

As she was grabbing her things, she heard someone come into her office, she looked to the door, hopping it was Booth with a case saving her from a shopping experience with Angela, but it wasn't.

"What is not for Booth?" Cam's voice was cold and send a shivering through anyone's body, except Brennan's.

"Dr. Saroyan, I expect you to knock before entering my office" Brennan said returning the sharp stare.

"And I expect you to tell me what is going on with Booth" Cam was intimidated by Brennan but didn't flinch at her sight.

"If you have something to discuss with Booth you talk to him directly" She grabbed her bag, shut the computer and stopped at the door "I'm leaving right now, so please get out of my office" With that she disappeared into the lab.

Cam was shocked at the way Brennan talked to her, she was the boss of her, and still she didn't care. _'I can't fire her, she's the best forensic anthropologist, besides Booth would probably leave too' _Cam thought as she left Brennan's office.

Brennan got into the parking lot, where Angela was waiting.

"Ready to go Bren?" Angela's face of excitement was one that Brennan had gotten used to, every time she agreed to do some social encouragement sessions, this was the face that appeared on her best friend.

"Yeah Ange, but I'm not going to wear something I don't want to, I'm only going as his guest, and only that" she emphasized as she said the statement.

"Sweetie in this culture, we call it a date" She laughed and they drove to the nearest mall.

They finished shopping, most of the afternoon Angela made Brennan try out stuff and practically chose the entire outfit; the only thing Brennan got to buy with her own consciousness was a chunky necklace which actually did a very good pair with the dress.

They were both at Brennan's apartment, it was 7:12 pm. Angela was finished Brennan's makeup, she decided to do it a little bit heavier than usual, she wanted Brennan's eyes to stand out more than they already did.

Knowing Booth was about to come pick her up, Angela left, of course not before saying "He is entirely yours tonight, do everything you wouldn't do on a daily basis" She left.

Brennan stared at the mirror, finishing herself up, even though she changed nothing.

Knock! Knock!

She quickly closed the closet, and hurried to the door "Who's there?" Brennan asked as she opened the lock of the door.

"orange" came form the other side of the door

"That doesn't make any sense" She was half way through opening the door.

"Bones it's a joke you are suppose to"- Brennan finished opening completely the door, and with that Booth's mouth went totally dry.

"Bones you look!" He smiled as he entered her apartment; forgetting the argument they had just gotten into, he looked back at her "Wow!"

"Thanks, so do you" she was happy with the complement, even though she wasn't that kind on girl.

"No, I mean you look Wow!" He said it again, this time gesturing his words with his hands.

Brennan went bright red, and she did look amazing in her short black dress, high heels, hair down, make up on, and of course the necklace.

"Booth are we ready to go" She said to him, pointing to the door, she was anxious to figure out how the night was going to continue.

"Yeah Bones, but one last thing" He started to get nervous and Brennan could notice it "_Youhavetopretendtobemygirlfriend_, Okay with that settle we are ready to go" He hurried her to the door, guiding her with his hand on the low of her back.

"Wait, What?, I have to pretend to be your girlfriend!"

Booth just nodded, closing his eyes getting ready for a beating.

"Booth!"- she closed the door of the apartment.

Brennan stood in the hallway waiting for an explanation.

Booth looked at the floor "Well Bones, let me explain"

"Yeah you better!" Brennan was with both arms cross to her chest.

**Sorry that this chapter is so small, but the continuing of the story will be longer, and I'm going to try to post it sooner. thanks**

**Please review if you got the chance**


	8. Chapter 8

Booth scratched the back of his head "All the guys get really annoying if some agent tells them they don't have a girlfriend or a wife, besides they are always paring us together, is better if you know, pretend just for tonight, then maybe I can tell them we broke up or something like that" He looked at her eyes, which were full with anger but looked so beautiful under the light coming from the hall.

"So Bones what do you say?"

"Alpha male tendencies, I don't agree with them, sorry Booth, No" Brennan said as she reopened her apartment.

"Bones please, can't you do a favor to a person you call a friend?" Booth had used this line before.

"Mhh" Brennan sighed "Only this time Booth!"

"Whoohuu!" Booth closed the door again, and guided her to the SUV.

Before they entered the car Brennan said without looking at him directly "And you will tell them that **I** broke up with **you!**"

Booth laughed _'always wanting to be the one in control, believe me I have no argument'_

They drove all the way in silence, Booth parked near the entrance of the _Honorary Agents Congress_, also known as _the best looking guys' convention_.

Booth guided her to the door, Brennan kept looking back at him, annoyed by the way he thought he could guide her like if she was his property.

"_Bones __remember you are my girlfriend for tonight_" He whispered in her ear.

Brennan didn't respond, instead just nodded and rolled her eyes. _'Booth is using you'_ she thought to herself _'Mmmm, maybe I can play his little game'_

"So Booth ready to enter!" Brennan sounded highly enthusiastic.

They went through the doors. Every eye on the large room was on them, Booth's arm was around Brennan's waist, and she was practically leaning on Booth.

People were whispering as they passed through the tables, some exchange money and others smiled as they receive the price for winning the bet, _will they, or will they not?_, that bet had actually beaten the basketball finals.

They settled in a table that had name tags for Booth. They sat and Booth introduced both of them.

"Hi, I'm Seleey Booth and she"-Booth was interrupted by Brennan-

"I'm Dr. Brennan, his girlfriend but you can call me Tempe" Brennan was acting quite different this night.

Booth was shocked at the way she introduced herself _'his girlfriend, hell I can get use to that'_. Then his thoughts were disturbed by the question coming from the other side of the table.

"Since when have you two started dating?"

He was getting ready to respond but Brennan got to the answer first.

"Oh Booth and I started dating recently, he was kind of a wimp when it came to asking me out" Brennan giggled, as he notice that her selection of words was making the man that asked the question laugh.

Booth just stood quiet, he wanted to make clear that he was not a wimp, but that would probably make Brennan blow the cover of playing his girlfriend, so he fought the need to respond.

"I'm Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan" Smith had already moved from sitting across the table to sitting to the left side of Brennan.

"Well is a pleasure to meet you too Smith, but please call me Tempe, that's with a long 'e' at the end" she laughed and he laugh.

Booth was practically torn from the conversation _'what the hell?! Tempe!, C'mon you must be kidding me, since when do you introduce yourself like that!'_ Booth noticed the change of personality in Brennan, she was never that way.

The night went on, and Smith and Brennan had engaged in a lot of conversation, Booth occasionally gave his opinion on a subject, just to be then cut out by _Mr. Charming_.

Booth knew Brennan was doing this to him, or was she? _'Man she can be so unpredictable some times'_

By 10:30 pm a woman approached Booth, she was what you call a keeper. Booth didn't notice as the woman spoke to him, he was so caught up in the 'hottie' sitting next to him talking to Smith. Then he got the attention of Brennan.

"Booth, didn't you hear, she asked if you'll like to dance with her" Brennan

"What? "Booth didn't know what to do; he searched for an excuse in his head "Sorry but I'm with my girlfriend" Booth gave her a sorry gesture.

"But agent Seeley, I don't think Tempe will mind, besides maybe I could dance with her while you dance with the nice lady" Smith was getting annoying

"No thank you, Bones wouldn't like"-Again he was interrupted-

"Sure, that would be great" She stood up without second thinking.

Booth stood up twice as quickly, he wasn't going to let Brennan out of his sight, even less knowing she would be dancing with the _spiky hair prick_.

Booth took the lady that had asked for a dance, he guided her to a spot in the dance floor where it was easy to see Brennan and her dance partner.

Smith was getting closer to Brennan and she seemed to enjoy it. They talked and try to get out of Booth's sight, but he just kept following them.

"You know we can stop if you are uncomftable dancing with me" the lady spoke.

Booth turned his attention back to her "Sorry, but I came with my girlfriend" he tried to dismiss her as politely as he could.

"Its okay, I understand" And she did.

The woman left the dance floor, leaving Booth in the middle of it.

He was heading towards his seat; he glared over at Brennan, who was laughing as Smith whispered something to her ear.

That was it, Booth went towards them, shoved Smith unto the side, and took Brennan by the arm.

"Booth what the hell are you doing!" Brennan shouted as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Bones we are leaving, so say good bye to your little friend" Booth tilled his head towards Smith, who was still grasping for air.

Booth almost carried her to the exit, getting everyone's attention. Brennan kept complaining.

They were finally out.

"Booth!, Leave me alone!" She was free from his grasp, and was getting ready to give him a beating.

But he stopped her by grabbing her by the arms, and getting close to her face.

"What was all that!?" He was seriously pissed

"What?" Brennan returned

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, Tempe with a long 'e' at the end" He released her arms and stepped farther from her "Since when did you act that way"

His eyes were darker than before, and Brennan couldn't stop looking at them "That none of your business" she pointed her index finger to his chest "I played the part of your girlfriend, and we were going to breakup anyways, besides I like Smith!"

"Temperance, if we were once to be a couple, you know I would never let you go, and so does all the people inside that room" He grabbed her hand that was pointing at him.

"And you don't like that guy, or am I wrong, look at me and tell me I'm wrong!"

They were both silence, Booth couldn't wait for an answer, he grabbed her face with both his hands, and lowered his face to hers. Their lips met. They set apart for the need of air.

Booth opened his eyes, and saw Brennan still with her eyes closed and a slight smile on her lips

"Temperance you mean everything to me" A Temperance moment.

She opened her eyes "As you to me"

With that they returned to kissing.

"My place?" Brennan asked with a mischievous smile as they set appart.

Booth was as happy as he could be, "But you are not going to play your little games on me, are you?" Booth gave her a charm smile.

Brennan got sooner to the SUV than never before "No, well that's unless you want to" Her voice became flirty and sexy.

Booth ran the distance separating him from her, and grabbed her in his arms _'Man, she can be so unpredictable some times, and I love it!'_

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they are great, I'm going to try to write a new story with a new scenario. Again, thanks to all the people who took the time to read it, and review , it means allot.**


End file.
